


The Temptation

by rainbowgiraffe



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Bible, Bibleslash, JesusXLucifer, JesusXSatan, JesusXTheDevil, M/M, Temptation of Christ, Tsundere Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgiraffe/pseuds/rainbowgiraffe
Summary: The handsome Devil tempted Christ in the desert, only this time, Satan won. ;)





	The Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Lord).



Jesus had wandered out into the desert over a month ago. The sand was blowing in his face and he was thirsty. The sun beat down on the Son and made him sweat profusely. He had been wandering around aimlessly for a while when he saw something standing erect out of the ground. It was Lucifer. Did Jesus dare approach? No. But it didn’t matter. The Devil came to him.

“You must be thirsty,” said Lucifer.

“Go away, Satan,” Jesus said. “I won’t swallow a drop of anything you give me.”

“Is that so?” Lucifer said with a sly grin.

“Yes,” said Jesus. “Now go. I must continue on.”

“You’re surely dehydrated, no?” said Lucifer.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re the one offering,” Jesus said.

“Ouch,” said Lucifer. “Hurts almost as much as the dehydration you must be experiencing. I can fix that for you though.” The Devil bit his lip and Jesus watched.

Jesus took his eyes away from Lucifer’s lips and shook his head. “You have to be mad if you think I’d fall for that.”

Satan stepped closer, but Jesus didn’t move. “My, my. It’s hot as Hell up here, isn’t it?” Lucifer said.

“I wouldn’t know,” said Jesus.

Satan smirked. “I guess you wouldn’t,” said the Devil. He sighed. “I think I’ll just have to show you how hot Hell can be.” Lucifer looked down at Jesus, who was looking in his eyes and took off his shirt. He was beautiful. At least Jesus thought so for a brief moment before ripping his eyes off Lucifer’s eight-pack abs.

“I’d say Hell’s rather cold,” Jesus said after collecting himself.

Lucifer grabbed Jesus by the collar of his shirt and raised the Son off the ground. “What did you say, daddy’s boy?” Jesus’ heart was starting to beat faster. Lucifer was so close to him, but he was also pissed at Jesus. Jesus said nothing. He couldn’t. He was mere inches away from Lucifer’s face and he couldn’t focus. He was supposed to refuse the Devil’s temptation, but how? How when he physically had him? How when he was actually one thousand degrees, unlike Jesus had said before, and in his face? Jesus just stared into the Devil's eyes. He was brought back to reality when Satan threw him on the ground.

Jesus looked up at Satan from the sand. “I- I am the Son of God,” he said. “One does not simply toss me about.”

Lucifer smirked. “Are you sure about that, oh holy one?” He stepped toward Jesus as he was getting off the ground. “Because I think I can do whatever I want with you. I’ve already been banished, haven’t I?” As soon as Jesus was upright, Lucifer grabbed Jesus’ tunic collar in a way that his fingers touched Jesus’ chest and with one hand yanked and tore the shirt from the collar to his waist, leaving his hairy chest visible. Jesus’ breath hitched. The Devil grabbed either side of the tear and pulled Jesus against him.

“I’d like to see you try,” said Jesus, trying to sound intimidating but fully aware that he was already under Satan’s complete control.

Lucifer smirked. “Is that a challenge?”

Jesus said nothing.

Satan leaned down to be nose-to-nose with Jesus. “Oh dear. You of all people should know better than to challenge me. Because…” He moved in even closer until his lips hovered over Jesus’ and whispered, “…I always win.” Lucifer bit Jesus’ bottom lip. All of Jesus’ thoughts about how he shouldn’t be doing any of this instantly disappeared and he gave in and leaned into Satan and kissed him deeply, grabbing his face. The Devil chuckled as he kissed back. He had him. Jesus moved his no longer holy mouth in sync with Satan’s. Jesus took his hands away and tore his shirt open the rest of the way and dropped it onto the sand at his feet all while still kissing Lucifer. Satan’s hands worked their way onto Jesus’ back and then traveled down until he was able to grip his divine butt. Jesus gasped, and Satan pulled his face away and got on his knees. Lucifer looked up at Jesus with lustful eyes. “You may not want to drink anything from me, but that doesn’t mean I won’t drink from you.” He took out Jesus’ penis. “This is thy body which is given for me.” Jesus looked down at him, panting and weaved his fingers into Lucifer’s hair. “But don’t worry. I won’t break your bread.” He then licked it and it instantly went hard. What followed was the unholiest of communions. Jesus panted as the Devil licked and sucked and teased him. Jesus started moving Satan’s head in time with his own thrusts, using his grip on his hair. He was getting closer. He could tell that he was about to release, and with one more lick, he was finished. He came into Lucifer’s mouth, and Lucifer swallowed every drop.

“You must be thirsty,” said Jesus, still panting.


End file.
